Vampire Kisses
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: the mansion ontop of Bensonhill has been empty for years. but a new family has moved it. Sakura is dying to find out who but they are never seen during the day light. what will she do to see her gothic mate? GaaraxSakura please review -- CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. get away from me

_Vampire Kisses_

"_I want a relationship I can finally sink my teeth into…"_

I opened my eyes and groaned. The bright light shown through my black curtains. I turned onto my side, away from the light. "SAKURA! TIME TO GET UP!" my mother yelled from downstairs. I groaned again and hid under my black silk covers. My door busted open and someone pulled the sheets off of me. I growled and leaned up, staring at my younger brother, Hakoru a.k.a. Nerd Boy.

I growled at him and he smirked. "Come on, Baka. Time for school." I got up and shoved Nerd Boy out the door and slammed it shut. I cussed under my breath and headed to my closet. I took out my HIM T-shirt and my black stud jeans. I changed into them and shoved on my combat boots. I walked downstairs and got a _Fuze _out of the fridge. "Sakura...its about time you got up." my father said. I growled, "Whatever." He sighed and folded the paper he was reading. I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "Sakura…." I looked at him, "Yes, father dearest?" he sighed and opened the paper and put it in front of his face, "Never mind. Its not worth it." I rolled my eyes and got up, grabbing my page and put the _Fuze _in the side pocket.

"NERD BOY! HURRY THE HELL UP BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled upstairs. "HOLD ON!" he yelled back. "I'll be outside." I said as I heard his door close. I walked outside and leaned on my Black Venturi Fetish and crossed my arms. I grumbled and looks across the street at Narutos house.

Ah. Naruto Uzumaki. The guy I hated since I met him. I laughed a little as he came walking out of his parents mansion. I frowned as he headed toward me. "Hey, Monster Girl. How's it goin'?" he asked as he smirked at me. I looked away and mumbled, "Leave me alone." He laughed a little and put his hand under my chin and made me face him. He leaned in a little, "Can't wait to see you at Shikamaru's party this Saturday." I shoved his hand away from my chin. "I'm not going. I have better things to do then go to stupid parties." he laughed and leaned on my car. I growled. "Feisty aren't we?" I sighed in relief as I heard the door close behind me.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Naruto." I said sarcastically as I opened the door to my car. He walked away laughing. I growled and got into the car. Nerd Boy got into the front seat and slammed the door shut. I turned the engine on and backed out of the driveway.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Sorry that this isn't long :( i was going to make it longer but i have to go do stuff....sorry, please review and tell me if i should finish it...thanks!!!


	2. Lil monster

_**VAMPIRE KISSES**_

"I want a relationship I can finally sink my teeth into…"

It first happened when I was five…

My classmates and I were sitting in a semicircle on the floor in the reading area. "Naruto, what do u want to be when u grow up?" Mrs. Hikaru asked.

"A spy!" he shouted.

"Ino?"

"Uh…a flower shop owner," Ino whispered softly.

Mrs. Hikaru went through the rest of the class. Fire fighters. Pet shop owners. Base ball players. Blah. Blah. Blah….And finally…it was MY turn…

"Sakura, what do u want to be when you grow up?" Mrs. Hikaru asked, her blue eyes staring through me.

I said nothing.

"An Actress?"

I shook my head.

"a surgeon?"

"Nuh, uh," I said.

"Basket ball player?"

"Yuck!" I replied.

"Then what?" she asked, annoyed.

I thought for a moment. "I want to be . . ."

"Yes?"

"I want to be . . . a vampire!" I shouted, grinning from ear to ear. I heard laughing and saw my classmates inch away from me…

That's all they ever do now…inch away…


	3. welcome to halloween

VAMPIRE KISSES

"_I want a relationship I can finally sink my teeth into…"_

* * *

"Welcome to Seattle!" was the official welcome sign. A population of 10,000 look-a-likes -- weather that is just miserable -- rainy, with mild, damp winters and relatively dry and mild summers.

* * *

My sweet sixteenth birthday! "Oh…joy…." I rolled my eyes as Shikamaru reminded me about my birthday coming up soon. "Hey," I tilted my head to the side, looking at him "isn't your birthday coming up this Saturday?" I smirked. He sighed, "Yup. Sweet seventeenth." I giggled, "Ain't going to be so sweet when your living on your own." Ho nodded and headed off, catching up with Naruto and Ino.

I looked away as Naruto looked at me with hunger in his eyes. Men disgusted me. I would probably never be instructed since of the way they act around me. I opened my locker and placed some books in. Neji was probably the only guy that never looked at me like I'm a prize. My locker closed as I took the last book out. And speaking of the teen, there he was, leaning in front of my on my locker. "You, Me, Tenten. Dinner. Tonight." he demanded, I sighed. "Can't." he frowned and waited for an answer.

I laughed. "Babysitting, duh!" his brows knotted, "When will you ever not have to baby sit?" I shrugged, "untill I live on my own I'm guessing." he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked around. "I heard this today…there is someone living in the old mansion now!" I raised an eye brow. "The haunted one?" he nodded, "They also say that he is a….a….VAMPIRE!!" I growled as he started laughing. I slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Don't get my hopes up like that! I need a knew neighbor…I'm tired of Naruto." I looked down.

"No, but I'm serious about someone moving in! Just not about the vampire part." I raised an eyebrow, I could tell he wasn't kidding this time. "Awesome." I said, and started to walk with him to out next class. He nodded, "They say that the teens parents aren't home for a few months though…say they went to New Zealand to make some arrangements." I nodded and looked at him. "So…a teen all alone in his house…" I thought for a moment. "I wish nerd boy and parents were like that." We both laughed and headed into the class.

* * *

I crawled into my Black Venturi Fetish with Neji and Tenten and headed to dinner. "What about Hakoru?" Tenten asked. I shrugged, "Parents said they would pick him up…don't know what time though." I had a straight face on, not even caring for my brother. She nodded and leaned back to the back seat. I looked in the rear view mirror and say a Black Mustang with painted fire streaks on it. I rolled my eyes, probably another person thinking that they are cool and shit. I chuckled darkly. Neji looked at me weirdly. I glanced at him from the side and smiled, innocently, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill us!"

He nodded as Tenten giggled. "Lighten up, Neji…Sakura is just havin' some _fun_!"

Neji nodded and said, "I can have fun to ya know!"

I smiled as the two started bickering about who can have more fun.

"We're here!" Tenten said as she looked through the front window.

Ah. Chuck-E-Cheese. I giggled, "isn't it kind of weird that we are still coming to the place?" Neji asked as he looked at Tenten. She shook her head, "Not at all Neji! This is a place for all ages!" I cleared my throat, _no it isn't Tenten._

"Well, lets go!" she said enthusiastically. We all got out of the car and walked in, paying our fee to get in, and sitting down at a table in the back of the eating area. "So, what do you think of the people living in the mansion?" Neji asked Tenten. She shrugged, "They're kind of creepy, the Mother wore what almost looked like a black and red witches costume…and the Father was wearing an all black suit."_ I wait…what did I just hear? _I looked over at Tenten. "You met them?" she nodded, "Only the parents though, it was last night, I was with my Dad at his travel company…they said they needed to go to New Zealand." I looked over at Neji. _Maybe it is true what Neji said…_ "So…you haven't met there child?" I asked. She shook her head again, "Nope." I sighed. I always wanted to go into the mansion…never got the chance when the police started patrolling it when I turned twelve.

* * *

It was now Saturday, October thirty-first…It has been 3 months since they (the 'vampires') moved in and no one has seen the parents, or the kid, at any time of the day…or night. I sighed, it was now 6:00 P.M. I sighed and stared at the mansion, just in view from my window.

I sighed and looked at my nightstand. I was reading the book 'Dracula'...for the twelfth time. A few seconds before I opened the book, Nerd boy walked in. "Mom said you have to take me trick-or-treating! It looks like your already ready though!" he wined and smirked, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever nerd boy."

"Get ready…we are leaving in five." he said before he walked out. I sighed and got up, setting my book back down. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I walked in and looked around for my 'Aiden' shirt and black jeans. I changed into that and put on my black and red combat boots.

I walked out of my room and down stairs to see Nerd boy dressed as a vampire. I murmured , "You _ruin_ the name vampire."

"Come…_ON_!" he wined. I just took my sweet time getting down the stairs. When I got down the stairs, he pulled my hand to the door and headed out. "Welcome to Halloween!"


End file.
